The present invention is directed generally to a cargo storage apparatus and, more particularly, to a device which may be affixed to the walls of a bed of a pick-up truck to provide a flexible and adjustable basket for the storage and securement of cargo that would otherwise slide and shift about the bed of the truck.
In the use of vehicles which have flatbeds with side walls, such as a pick-up truck or the like, the flatbed of the truck is typically used to store and secure various types of articles and cargo. Such articles include camping, beach and fishing gear, sporting equipment, school and work materials, as well as groceries. There are a variety of devices which are designed specifically for the storage of other articles. Examples of such devices include heavy duty tools, storage boxes and firearm racks. These other devices often include rigid and non-adjustable storage areas which are often bolted and permanently affixed to the truck. However, none of these prior art devices provide a flexible and adjustable storage apparatus that may be easily and quickly affixed to the walls of a truck without the need for permanent connection. None of these devices can be easily removed and transported while cargo remains inside. Further, these prior art devices cannot be disassembled and collapsed or folded for storage in a relatively small space.